The broad, long-term objectives of this application are to improve laboratory animal resources capabilities of the centralized animal care facility and to improve the overall well being of the animal subjects. The short-term goals are 1) to upgrade environmental monitoring capabilities in key vivaria across the campus, 2) to correct physical plant deficiencies in various sites, 3) to upgrade caging systems, and 4) to make further strides toward University-wide AAALAC accreditation. All of these goals will improve or protect animal health. Equipment being requested will include rodent and primate housing units, specific surgical support equipment for the main LARR facility, replacement of an existing animal transport trailer, and mobile rodent changeout stations. Specific alteration projects include installation of temperature monitoring systems, floor renovations, modifications in biohazard containment facilities for large animals, and wiring of key outlets and lights in the LARR surgery suite to an existing emergency power generator.